Furnish all necessary services, qualified personnel, material, equipment, facilities, and patients not otherwise provided by the Government under the terms of this contract as needed to conduct studies and to carry out clinically indicated modes of therapy as these involve patients with gastric carcinoma, pancreatic carcinoma, and large bowel carcinoma. The therapeutic regimens, as well as the ensuing studies, will be performed on those patients now in a treatment and/or follow-up stage who were accrued to protocols previously approved.